I'd Do Anything
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Sasuke decides it's time to tell Sakura how he feels, and comes up with the perfect surprise to do so. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan.

Author's Note: This is going to be somewhat random, but hey, I want it like that! So enjoy! And yes, it's slightly AU and Sasuke's OOC. But OOC Sasuke is very cute!

I'd Do Anything

Naruto rolled off the bed laughing. "You...you..." he tried to get out, his arms crossing to grab his aching sides.

"Will you shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. Which, at this point, was when Neji and Kiba released a chuckle.

"Well, you have to admit Sasuke, it's funny, since this is coming from you," Kiba said, laying back on the bed petting Akamaru that was laying beside them. "Very funny indeed," Neji said in agreement.

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

"Make me, Uchiha."

At this point Naruto got up and sat back on the bed. "Well, sorry teme, but it is! You want to sing a song to Sakura out in the middle of the park!" he exclaimed, getting hit in the head again with a pillow before he started to laugh (which was clear on his face that he was about to).

Yes, it was very true. The four boys were currently at Kiba's, and they have just heard that Sasuke wanted to sing a special song for Sakura. He recently came in touch with his feelings for the pink hair girl, and wanted to express those feelings.

Sadly, for him, Sakura didn't share those same feelings. He could tell; she didn't address him with the -kun suffix, didn't beg for him to go out with her, and didn't see him being anymore than her best friend.

He wanted to win her back, and for that, he wanted to do something special and meaningful. He knew she loved music, seeing how she always had the radio on and was always humming some sort of tune on her walks. That's when he came up with his plan.

And for that, he needed the help of the other three guys, since they had the equipment to play the music. That's how they got here.

"So will you guys help me or not?" Sasuke asked again, becoming very annoyed, more or less thanks to Naruto's obnoxious laughter. Kiba looked at the others, then turned back to Sasuke. "All right. Just once. So, have the tabs for us?"

Sasuke smirked, pulling out three pieces of paper from a folder that he brought with him. "Right here," he said, "Thanks guys."

Neji smirked, "Don't expect us to do this again, Uchiha."

"Just shut up, Hyuuga."

* * *

Things got set up quickly so that way the little performance could be done that afternoon. The boys arranged it for Hinata and Tenten to set up a day of shopping with Sakura while they got prepared, and made sure to keep her away from the park until things were set up. The girls went along eagerly to the plan; they did want to do some shopping, and since Sakura was luckily off, it was the perfect time.

The boys set up their instruments, testing them out a few times to make sure they were in tune. They had plenty of time to practice; the girls were going to keep Sakura busy for a couple hours until Neji called with the signal to come over. They ignored the curious stares of the people passing by, but knew that they would probably come back later. Kiba allowed the playing children there to play with Akamaru, who barked in agreement since he did love kids.

"All right. Let's go through the music twice. I don't want to sing the lyrics until Sakura gets here," Sasuke said, receiving three nods in return. "Okay then...1, 2, 3, let's play," he said, placing his pick to his guitar.

* * *

"This was a lot of fun. Thanks guys for taking me out; I was actually getting really bored at home," Sakura said, placing her shopping bag on the floor next to her as she sat down in the booth. After about an hour of walking around, she, Hinata, and Tenten decided to sit down and rest their feet. Tenten waiting impatiently for Neji to call; she wanted badly to see the boys' plan come alive. Hinata was more patient, although she wanted the same thing, but she wanted to keep Sakura from suspecting anything.

Tenten's phone rang and she instantly answered.

"Hello? Oh, hello Neji-kun! Hmm? Well, I'm with Hinata and Sakura. Okay, I'm sure they'll like it too! See you in a bit, Neji-kun. Love you. Bye."

"Neji-kun wants us to go to the park. I guess the guys are doing some practice, and they want us to watch," she said, putting away the phone. Her friends smiled; they did like watching the guys play their music. "Okay, well, let's go then," Sakura said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

* * *

When they got to the park, there was several people standing there, watching as the four boys were playing a musical number as they waited. "They're here," Naruto said, waving to Hinata. She timidly waved back with a smile; even after going out for three months she was still shy around her blonde boyfriend. Tenten smiled at Neji, giving him a wink, before taking Sakura and Hinata up front to sit down and watch.

Sasuke held back his breath for a moment when he saw Sakura smiling up at him, but he smirked and moved up to the microphone.

"And now a very special song for someone who I hope is listening, and I hope she likes it," he said, sounding slightly lame. He gave the sign for the group to start, and he brought his pick to his guitar again. The song began.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

Sakura recognized the song; it was one of her favorites. Sasuke looked straight at her as he sang the words, and she realized that he was singing it for _her_.

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you 

"Sakura, you're so lucky!" came the voice of her friend Ino, who was there with her boyfriend Choji, "Sasuke really cares about you!"

Sakura heard her, but ignored it as she went into her own thoughts, _'Does he really mean that?'_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
_

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

The other members of the audience noticed how the Uchiha was staring at her, and they smiled.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you  
_

Naruto stood up to his microphone, readying himself for his backup vocal part.

_  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you_

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment as he sang the lyrics.

_  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana_

He opened his eyes again and stared into Sakura's emerald orbs, seeing the tears that were brimming them.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you  
_

Sakura moved closer to him, near the microphone herself to sing along with the last part of the chorus. She wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and she smiled brightly.

_  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_

Sasuke smirked and pulled his guitar off of him just in time for Sakura to pounce on him with a happy hug. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, "I loved it!" He embraced her back, "And I meant every word. I love you, Sakura." She pulled back and smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she said as she leaned in and met his lips were her own. The crowd cheered, some of the kids went "ew", and Akamaru barked happily.


End file.
